


Shall We Dance?

by HeleneOfFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem has his own body for reasons unknown, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Red Carpet, fashion - Freeform, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneOfFlowers/pseuds/HeleneOfFlowers
Summary: It's the event of the year in Domino City. KaibaCorporation is inviting to the launch of Yugi Muto's new game. Everyone is excited, everyone wants to be there. But Atem and Seto just want to enjoy the evening for themselves.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Some weeks ago, after watching DSOD, I made a Tumblr-post about how "in the german dub at the beginning of the church duel in DSOD, Kaiba says “I surely didn’t bring you here to dance with you!” and now I need to write an oneshot about powercouple Atem and Kaiba dancing" [[x]](https://blue-eyes-white-polarbear.tumblr.com/post/165697633410/okay-so-in-the-german-dub-at-the-beginning-of-the) and here we are. The context and setting is based on [this illustration](https://kazuki-yugioh-en.tumblr.com/post/152294876810/an-illustration-of-a-future-tidbit-of-the-movies) by Kazuki Takahashi. I hope you like it, don't hesitate to leave a comment, and if there is a mistake -grammatical or otherwise- please tell me so I can correct it since I'm not a native speaker.

It was Domino's event of the month, if not of the year. The red carpet was laid out, limousine after limousine pulled up to let out their very famous passengers and everyone was dressed to the T. It was a gathering of money, fame and far too much ego. The scale of the event came to no surprise to anyone who knew the whole event was organized by KaibaCorporations. Whenever the name Kaiba was written on an invitation, no matter the context or form, one could prepare for excellency and over the top hospitality. This time was no different.  
It was the Premiere Gala for the new game invented by Yugi Muto. It had drawn a lot of attention since its announcement one month earlier and the entire high society of the city and some very prestigious personalities from the entire world had accepted the invitation. 

Cameras flashed and reporters nearly trampled over one another when the next Limousine came to a halt. The driver opened the door and revealed an outstanding looking Seto Kaiba who immediately turned around to help his date out of the car. First came a simple black shoe with a small heel, wrapped around a foot which led to what seemed to be an infinitely long leg before reaching the white fabric of the dress. Standing next to Seto, Atem looked short as usual. But for once the two did not compete but rather complimented each other in every possible way. Seto in a custom made dark blue smoking which almost seemed black with the matching vest and Atem in a blinding white dress which not only stood in stark contrast to his dark skin and the dark blue of the smoking, but also mingled beautifully with the golden Jewellery he was wearing, from the armband on his upper arm over the delicate necklace which filled the rather revealing décolleté of the dress to the just as delicate chain which held together the dress at the back, were the material made place for a very deep plunge down to Atem's lower back; the entire impression was finished off by the intricate and numerous earrings which framed his face.  
They were Domino's ultimate power couple and it showed.  
After stopping for a few pictures, their arms respectively wrapped possessively around the others waist, they immediately made their way inside the venue. There was no reason to make anyone wait even more.  
Inside the air was filled with chatter and laughter, everybody talking to somebody else and appreciating the champagne served by the waiters on meticulously polished silver platters. Atem and Seto made a beeline for Yugi and Anzu, who were not hard to find due to the formers unique hairstyle which managed to make him stand out no matter where he went. They were forming a small group with Jounichi, Honda, Bakura, Solomon and the others. Everyone greeted them, Atem and Yugi both happy to see their partner, something they found less and less time for as their lives went on. Half an hour had passed when a KaibaCorporation employee approached, whispered something in Seto's ear and gave him a microphone. Excusing themselves, he and Yugi made their way to the stage where an orchestra had up to this moment played quietly to fill the room with music.  
The next day, all newspapers and game magazines would praise the new game, writing about the high expectations set onto Yugi Muto following his fame as a world wide known Duellist and how he had surpassed them all, but for the moment the audience was simply enraptured and enchanted by the spectacle that presented itself to their sight, a magnificent presentation about the new game which would flood the market in the next few weeks, coming short only to Duel Monsters itself in terms of popularity.  
Seto controlled the stage and the crowd with ease, completely in his element and while Yugi was at first a bit thrown off by the attention of everyone, he found himself relaxed and excited as soon as he could talk about what mattered to him, what he was familiar with: his game.  
Applause flooded the hall as soon as they finished, people frantically clapping to show their approval. Unseen to most of the people watching them, Seto nudged Yugi in direction of Anzu before making his way over to Atem himself. Security guards had freed a wide circle in the middle of the room and someone had taken a seat at the grand piano, which up to this moment had remained empty. With a slight blush on his cheeks, Yugi bowed in front of Anzu and offered her his hand which she took with a nod and a smile. Gracefully the pair made their way over to the middle of the free room, aware that every single pair of eyes was on them and yet to enraptured by the other to care. As soon as the first fingers touched the keys, as soon as the first bows stroke their strings, as soon as the first notes filled the air, they floated and turned over the parquet floor, Yugi leading with a confidence nobody had thought him capable of.  
They had just finished their first round when Seto took Atem's hand and lifted it to his lips, simultaneously bowing down.  
“May I have this dance?”  
Atem simply smiled and put his right hand on Setos left shoulder. “How could I say no?”  
Now they were two couples dancing and turning across the floor, both too captured by their respective partners gaze, both seemingly imprisoned in their own world, completely and absolutely oblivious to the attention lying on them. 

“I didn't know that you planned on dancing tonight,” pointed Atem out.  
“II'll have you notice it is not any dance. You remember how Yugi told you how he was thinking about proposing to Anzu?”  
Atem nodded.  
“We'll, it turns out that he has made up his mind. All I'm doing is giving him an opportunity to carry out his plans in an appropriate and tasteful fashion, uniting what they both love most.”  
“Games and dancing.”  
“Exactly.”

Atem smiled. It was soft, relaxed, loving. They were still swinging across the dance floor, changing the lead every now and then, finding peace in the soft swaying of their bodies. Other couples had joined them by now. Somewhere on the other side, at this very moment, Yugi was preparing to ask one of the most important questions of his life. The evening belonged to him and he deserved it. But for now, Atem could think of nothing else but the beautiful man in his arms that carried him to the tact of the music. For now, Atem would allow himself to be selfish and leave Yugi to enjoy his luck and happiness on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, I made Atem wear a dress because a) he looks amazing in dresses b) I need more Atem in dresses and c) I can. If you're interested, my tumblr is [helene-of-flowers](http://helene-of-flowers.tumblr.com/welcome) so don't hesitate to contact me or leave a comment, there's nothing better than to know what you guys thought about this One-Shot :)


End file.
